The performance of different integrated circuits devices can vary based upon a number of factors. More particularly, individual elements formed in the integrated circuits, such as transistors for example, can vary between different integrated circuits. These variations between elements can lead to different performance specifications, such as speed or power specifications, for the individual integrated circuit devices. Integrated circuit devices may then be placed in a category based upon a specification for the device. For example, the integrated circuits may be “binned” according to speed. However, another factor that affects the performance of an integrated circuit device is a value of a reference voltage that is applied to the device and used to provide power to the circuits of the integrated circuit device. The value of a reference voltage can also affect the operation and performance of particular circuits of the integrated circuit device. Depending upon the implementation of a circuit, some reference voltages may lead to reduced or undesirable performance of a circuit of an integrated circuit device.
Accordingly, circuits and methods that enable the flexible operation of integrated circuit devices are beneficial.